bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
The 7th Column Assembly
The 7th Column Assembly is a group on bungie.net. It exists to stop group wars and better the Community, but due to the fact that intense arguing occurs constantly without end, it has been nicknamed "The 7th Column Hellhole." History Beginnings The Assembly's beginnings root back to The Human Alliance, who at the time had a senate solving group wars. The rank of the Chancellor, the leader of the Senate, was open and an election was occuring. Papa John was one of the canidates. When he lost the election, he founded the Assembly. As a result, Dogbert14 booted him from HA and the two groups have been enemies ever since. The "Order" Crisis Dogbert created a list of “Orders” that can be given by him at any time. The Orders were as follows: Order 1- Boot all members. Order 2- Demote all members. Order 3- Spam a group (ex: execute Order 3; High Charity) Order 4- Take over a group. Order 5- Destroy a group. Order 6- Destroy any and all Spartan/human themed groups. Order 7- Destroy any and all Elite themed groups. Order 8- Take over any and all Spartan/human themed groups. Order 9- Take over any and all Elite themed groups. Although they were meant only to protect HA from conquerors as means of defense, many people even outside of the group took offense to these Orders and discussed taking “appropriate action” against HA. It was mainly started by a Senator in HA called Guardian Hunter. He posted his concerns in the Assembly, labeling Dogbert and HA itself as “corrupt." Although many members in the Assembly wanted to take action, Papa John did not see HA as a threat. However, he did express dislike towards them, claiming that they “have become too self concerned to help the Community." At this point many members openly objected to the Orders in both the Assembly and HA itself. Dogbert deleted the Orders but his action earned him several enemies. Commandments * One must be courteous * One must not flame, there is a difference between flaming and disputing * There are absolutely no restrictions on your freedom of speech, or your ability to express your ideas and thoughts, as long as they are civil, and are expressed in a respectful manner. * Advertising is not to be done here. The classifieds on the public forums is the place for that. Every Ambassador is logged in the Representatives thread, along with a link to the Group in which the Represent. Therefore, there is no need to advertise for your group. * Do not do anything here, that you would not do on a public forum or in your own group. You know the general ways of this community and the proper way to act, respect those standards and follow them. * Mediators will not abuse their powers. Blacklists will only ever be handed out in the worst of cases of flaming. The Mediators are here to help you express yourself and fix your problems, not to stomp on you. If a Mediator is abusing their powers, report it to Papa John. * We must get along. While we don't always like each other, and some groups may be rivals, this is not the place for flaming, spaming and overall immature activities of that nature. * Anyone may join any dispute, there are no disputes involving only two groups or a select number of groups. Everyone is included. However, if your group is not directly involved in an incident, it is recommended that rather than dragging your group into the fray, that you simply help to resolve the dispute. * Respect the forums, the resources and your fellow members. * Respect the Mediators, they are here to help you resolve inter-group issues civilly without passing judgement on either side. * Remember what this group is for, it is a meeting area for the entire 7th Column. A place to share ideas and iron out our problems among ourselves, by helping each others, we help ourselves. By helping the 7th Column, we help our own groups grow and prosper. Critism and hypocrisy The Assembly is known for its hypocrisy. Constant arguing occurs and usually, nothing is done about it. There is also widespread corruption within the Meditators of the group, since most of them begin the arguing themselves. * "One must be courteous" - rarely anyone is courteous. * "One must not flame, there is a difference between flaming and disputing" - it is a known fact that heated flaming occurs more than reasonable arguing. * "There are absolutely no restrictions on your freedom of speech, or your ability to express your ideas and thoughts, as long as they are civil, and are expressed in a respectful manner." - there are in fact restrictions on speech. Blacklisting are handed out without warning if you even disagree with a moderator about something. * "Advertising is not to be done here. The classifieds on the public forums is the place for that. Every Ambassador is logged in the Representatives thread, along with a link to the Group in which the Represent. Therefore, there is no need to advertise for your group." - advertising is abundant and none of it is locked or deleted. * "Do not do anything here, that you would not do on a public forum or in your own group. You know the general ways of this community and the proper way to act, respect those standards and follow them." - there is little to no respect. * "Mediators will not abuse their powers. Blacklists will only ever be handed out in the worst of cases of flaming. The Mediators are here to help you express yourself and fix your problems, not to stomp on you. If a Mediator is abusing their powers, report it to Papa John." - Meditators constantly abuse their powers and even begin a lot of the flaming. Papa John rarely does anything about it. * "We must get along. While we don't always like each other, and some groups may be rivals, this is not the place for flaming, spaming and overall immature activities of that nature." - again, flaming never ceases. * "Anyone may join any dispute, there are no disputes involving only two groups or a select number of groups. Everyone is included. However, if your group is not directly involved in an incident, it is recommended that rather than dragging your group into the fray, that you simply help to resolve the dispute." - disputes are almost never solved. * "Respect the forums, the resources and your fellow members." - again, respect is rare. * "Respect the Mediators, they are here to help you resolve inter-group issues civilly without passing judgement on either side." - Meditators pick sides and ban the opposing argument. * "Remember what this group is for, it is a meeting area for the entire 7th Column. A place to share ideas and iron out our problems among ourselves, by helping each others, we help ourselves. By helping the 7th Column, we help our own groups grow and prosper." - there has been no prosperity so far.